Symphony Requiem
by Namichiha ao lawiet
Summary: Dua jalan telah dibentangkan, ditanganmulah kuasa memilih, kesempatan hanya ada sekali, Light-kun.. ONESHOT! LightxL, Shounen-ai.


Song by: NAFF

* * *

a death note songfict

"Symphony requiem"

Pairing : Light Yagami X L. Lawliet

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Death note belong to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata  
Don't Like,don't read

_xxxxx_

Dingin.  
Begitu dingin. Langit menggelap sepanjang mata memandang. Tetes-tetes air turun membentur keras dalam setiap sasarannya. Tak terlupakan sebuah gedung pencakar langit dimana seorang pemuda tengah berdiri membeku dengan wajah tertunduk. L meringkuk di atas atap. Kaos putih dan jeansnya basah kuyup akibat derasnya tetes-tetes air yang turun dari langit. Angin dingin menusuk tulang yang menyertai hujan membuat tubuh ringkihnya menggigil. Bibirnya yang pucat membiru. Namun dengan keras kepala ia mencengkram railing atap, tak ingin berpaling.

Light mengernyitkan dahi dalam pandangan lurus terhadap pemuda itu. Orang seperti apa yang ingin menikmati hujan berbadai begini? Melihat dari fakta, Pemuda eksentrik yang keras kepala, kekanakan dan penuh curiga disana itu pasti salah satunya. Light berteriak dua kali dengan resonansi suara yang tersapu hujan. Ketika rasa menyeruak, memaksanya menapaki atap di bawah terpaan hujan dengan sehelai handuk putih kecil—yang ia tahu sia-sia-di sebelah tangan. Percikan air yang beriak membawanya ke hadapan pemuda pucat. Sepatah kata menghilangkan getir keheningan yang menyelubungi udara.

"Menikmati hujan berbadai, Ryuuzaki..?"

Pemuda itu bergeming. Dalam deras hujan yang menghujam tubuh ringkihnya, ia berbisik, dengan cepat dan tanpa intonasi.

"Tidakkah kau mendengarnya Light-kun?"

Sebelah alis Light terangkat.

".._the bells_.."

Light mengernyit. 'Apalagi ini?' pikirnya.

"Setahuku tak ada _Campanilla_di sekitar HQ, jika itu yang kau maksud.."

Seakan tak mempedulikan jawaban Light, L memandang kosong kedepan menembus hujan. Aliran air dari poni hitam yang membaluri wajah dan bulu matanya tak sedikitpun menghalangi aktivitasnya.

"..lonceng itu menggema keras sekali, Light-kun. Bahkan disaat badai seperti ini.."

Light menatap mata Onyx L lekat. Tersirat kekecewaan, kepedihan dan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia tafsirkan dengan kata disana. Tetapi seolah memiliki koneksi, hatinya mengerti.

'Ia tahu..,selalu tahu..,'

Ketika tersadar, badai hebat menerpa Light.

* * *

_Tak bisa kutahan laju alir_  
_Untuk semua kenangan yang berlalu_  
_Hembuskan sepi, merobek hati_

* * *

Light membelalak. Tersentak dalam alienasi yang menyergap. Ia telah memperkirakan-lebih tepatnya merancang-manifestasi dari kesempurnaan rencananya dengan teramat detail hingga tak ada ruang tersisa untuk seonggok rasa ambigu.

Namun sesuatu menyeruak memenuhi relung hati yang tak pernah ia sadar keberadaannya, saat riak esoteris waktu menerpa, sejenak menyingkap entitas kemurnian jiwanya sebagai seorang manusia. Mengalirkan derasnya pedih saat tangan pucat yang tengah menggenggam sendok logam mungil itu mengejang di hadapannya. Mengguratkan luka pada hatinya yang terkontaminasi buaian asa, bukannya memberikan sebuah euforia ketika tubuh ringkih itu bergerak _slowmotion_dengan intensi penuh pada lantai marmer di bawahnya. Meruntuhkan tingginya ego, memaksanya mendekat dan menangkap tubuh yang akan segera menghantam dinginnya lantai. Sesuatu yang akhirnya dapat Light pahami, ketika menatap dirinya seorang dalam pekat mata Onyx yang biasanya menganga tak berdasar, milik orang yang ia tahu persis tengah menatap ambang pintu kematian di pelukannya. Sesuatu yang semakin jelas menghentak begitu tangan pucat bergetar itu perlahan terangkat seakan ingin menyentuh pipi Light, mengafirmasi semua hal yang tergurat dalam mata yang bertaut erat. Namun dentingan sendok logam yang terlepas memaksa mata itu menutup, sebagaimana dentang jam yang tanpa kompromi memaksa pangeran merelakan Cinderella pergi. Tangan yang tadi terulur, kini jatuh tanpa daya membentur lantai. Membentuk harmoni senada dengan jatuhnya keping-keping relung hati Light Yagami dalam seuntai kata kasual bermakna rumit yang menggema ; Cinta.

* * *

_Meski raga tidaklah lagi milikmu_  
_Namun, di dalam hatiku sungguh engkau hidup_  
_Entah sampai kapan, tertahankan rasa cinta ini_

* * *

Light mengukir senyum kemenangan dalam sempurnanya pahatan wajah malaikat penyelubung kelamnya jiwa iblis megalomaniak. Segala sesuatu telah didesain sedemikian rupa, jauh melampaui pemikiran orang lain. Kecerdasan, kejeniusan, ketelitian, kekuatan, melahirkan skenario berlandaskan kesempurnaan, hingga takdirpun tunduk atas perintahnya. Ia akan menciptakan dunia baru, manifestasi dari keidealismean dunia yang sesungguhnya. Dan ia menempati posisi dewa, menimbang dan memastikan segala sesuatu sesuai dengan nilai idealismenya. Ia akan melenyapkan apapun yang menghalangi takhtanya. Apapun. Ia akan menginjak mereka tanpa ampun. Mendengar tangisan darah yang melengking di bawah kakinya. Ia tak peduli. Dan tak akan pernah peduli, sebanyak apapun kepahitan yang tercurah, sepedih apapun korban menyayat membelah udara. Selama berintensi untuk menciptakan hal yang jauh lebih baik, mengapa tidak?. Tak ada pencapaian tanpa rasa sakit bukan?, _no pain no gain._

Setidaknya itulah yang memenuhi pemikirannya sekarang. Ia harus mati-matian menyembunyikan euforianya. Setitik air yang mengembun ditengah panas matahari akan bereaksi cepat pada orang disampingnya. Seorang detektif peringkat teratas berinisial L. Light melirik puas pada shinigami di sudut ruangan. Ia telah memanipulasi rem dengan memanfaatkan cinta shinigami itu pada misa. Sejak awal. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu L mengucapkan perkataan yang salah. Mungkin butuh sedikit umpan, cukup dengan menyuruh L memeriksa data-data kematian mendadak semenjak Misa 'dilepaskan'. Saat kecurigaan L pada Misa kembali, dan seuntai pernyataan yang memojokkan Misa bergulir turun dari bibirnya, itulah waktu terakhir milik detektif nomor satu dunia. Sesuai rancangannya, Rem pun akan mati setelah menuliskan nama L, untuk memperpanjang umur Misa. Tentunya Rem tahu, kalau Misa telah melakukan transaksi mata shinigami dengan Ryukk. Misa memang hamba setianya. 'L mati, lalu Rem, itulah yang terbaik!', pikirnya. Genderang kemenangan yang beresonansi riuh di telinganya terpaksa diredam untuk sementara waktu. Hanya sejenak, berbaik hati pada esoteris waktu yang ingin mengikuti permainan.

Senyum iblis tertuang dalam bibirnya yang terkatup rapat saat pemuda putih pucat yang tengah 'duduk dalam posisi tidak biasa' itu oleng dan bergerak _slowmotion_dengan intensi penuh pada lantai. Seiring dengan itu pula, lengkingan kepedihan bersuara dari sisi dirinya yang lain. Menyisakan lubang besar yang menganga tanpa mungkin terkatup lagi.

"L. Lawliet.."

Tanpa sadar Light berbisik pahit saat tangannya mengusap lembut huruf-huruf pembentuk identitas asli L di sebuah halaman Death Note yang sempat tenggelam dalam pasir. Ia tahu waktu tak akan menganulir kefatalan rencananya. Ditengah rintik hujan yang menyerukan luka, matanya mengatup, memohon maaf dengan penyesalan terdalam pada kekasih hatinya.

* * *

_Dan kuberharap.._  
_Semua ini bukan khilafku seperti yang telah terjadi_  
_Seumur hidupku, dalam khayal bersama dirimu_

* * *

Light tertawa getir. Dalam posisi duduk diatas anak tangga yang kokoh, dengan tubuh ngilu berpeluru tersimbah darah, Light menyandarkan kepalanya pada anak tangga yang lain. Jantungnya mengejang, menghentak-hentak perih. Light meringis, kebencian menyeruak darinya. Dunia impiannya telah di pelupuk mata, dan sekarang merapuh retak, pecah berkeping-keping. Ia benci. Muak. Seharusnya ia adalah cahaya, yang memusnahkan kegelapan dari manusia. Seharusnya ia adalah cahaya, yang takkan membiarkan sepercik kegelapan tercipta. Ya,seharusnya.

Light mencengkram anak tangga kuat seakan ingin menghancurkan semen kokoh itu, untuk menahan sakit yang melandanya. Kepalan jari-jarinya memutih pucat. 'Tak adakah yang mengerti?' raungnya. Mungkin. Tak ada yang sanggup menyamai Light. Level pikirannya terlampau tinggi untuk dipahami. Kecuali oleh satu orang, yang sayang berbeda langkah dengannya, L. Light mendengus kasar, vertigo menyerang kepalanya. 'Kenapa disaat seperti ini nama itu muncul?'. Pikirannya melayang, menembus pintu-pintu memori yang membuka lebar, menyambut sepoi angin yang menerpa lembut. Sebuah percakapan menggema, menghasilkan senyum tipis yang tulus meremang di wajahnya.

"Logika saya menyetujui halaman terakhir buku hitam aneh ini, Light-kun..,

'..All humans will, without exception, eventually die..',

Dua jalan telah dibentangkan, ditanganmulah kuasa memilih, kesempatan hanya ada sekali, Light-kun.."

Light tersenyum, kelembutan tercurah darinya. Selalu berhasil, tak pernah salah, tak pernah ragu-ragu, itulah Lawliet. Selalu yakin pada prinsipnya. Light memahami L, serupa L memahaminya. Koneksi terjalin tanpa bicara diantara mereka. Light selalu dapat merasakan seminim apapun emosi L. L mampu menangkap sekecil apapun perubahan ekspresi Light. Mereka bersaing, berusaha membuktikan keabsahan jalan masing-masing. Mereka saling mengawasi, mewaspadai, dan menyelidiki satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar benang merah menjerat kuat dan menyimpul erat mereka berdua.

Light mengatupkan matanya keras-keras. Mengingat L membuat sakit semakin menderanya. Bukan hanya raganya, namun jiwanya. Memaksanya 'tuk merindu. Bayangan L memenuhi otaknya, mengalir pada saraf-sarafnya. Bisikan L merasuki sukmanya, menggema lembut dalam relung hatinya. Symphony requiem telah dimulai. Alunan sendu mengalir dari kolaborasi sempurna semak daun dan angin. Raungan kepedihan terdengar menggelegar di udara. Tetes hujan menghujam, mengiringi alunan symphony requiem terpilu yang pernah tercipta.

Light menyunggingkan senyum tulus, yang entah telah berapa lama lenyap. Sekarang ia telah terbebas dari kungkungan penjara dunia yang menyiksa. Ia berbalik kebelakang sejenak, melihat pemuda tampan terbaring kaku dengan sisa-sisa noda darah di tubuh yang tersenyum damai itu. Euforia berhembus menerpa Light, begitu matanya menatap lekat sosok dihadapannya. Sosok yang memaksanya merindu, malaikat miliknya.

"Lama sekali aku menunggu, Light-kun.."

Pipinya menggembung minim ekspresi. Matanya tak berubah, dan.. astaga, Ia tetap mengunyah cake strawberry.

Light menatap L. Senyum tipis membayang di wajah tampannya. Ia merengkuh pemuda ringkih itu dalam pelukannya. Melepaskan kerinduan yang menyiksa jiwa. L membalas pelukan Light, tangannya naik melingkar di leher Light. Merengguk manisnya cinta yang tak pernah terungkapkan di masa lalu saat kedua bibir bertaut.

* * *

_Jauh di lubuk hatiku_  
_Telah terukir namamu_  
_Jauh di dasar jiwaku_  
_Engkau sungguh kekasihku_

* * *

Ini fic udah lama banget, mungkin tiga tahunan lalu kali ya? Udah pernah di publish di note fb. Pas buka-buka, ketemu dan publish aja lagi. Saya ingat ini waktu saya sedang tergila-gilanya sama fic Half-moon smile senpai, baguus banget deh, jadi sedikit kebawa gaya bahasanya disini. Fic ini tanpa di edit sama sekali, jadi silakan menikmati salah satu tulisan" awal saya, yang mungkin masih aneh disini.

Without Wax,

Ao Lawiet


End file.
